Mistress of Vampires
by Ikaru Sentinal
Summary: On a cold dark night in winter, a ragged figure running from her past finds her way to Dracula's castle, where much to her surprise she runs into Dracula and his only surviving wife, Aleera. Who is this strange girl, and why is she not afraid of Dracula?
1. A Stranger in the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing, or Dracula (much to my disdain) I only own Aruji, her people, and this plot.

Mistress of Vampires  
Summary: On a cold dark night in winter, a ragged figure running from her past finds her way to Dracula's castle, where much to her surprise she runs into Dracula and his only surviving wife, Aleera. Who is this strange girl, and why is she not terrified of Dracula?

This fanfic is AU, in that Van Helsing was never bitten, thus never turned to a werewolf. Also Mirishka and Verona(Are those the right names?)were both killed, but Aleera lives.The monster and Carl were both killed, So Van Helsing and Anna have no way of finding Dracula's lair.  
Dracula has hiden himself away in his castle with Aleera, mounring the loss of his other two wives, and the loss of the monster, thus his last chance to bring his children to life.He is biding his time until he can make Gabriel pay.

In this first chapter the POV skips around from my character Aruji (Japanese for Mistress) ((This 'Mistress' being feminine for Master, and not meaning like...whore or slut. Ok?)) to Aleera, to Dracula. After this each chapter switches from Aruji to Dracula and back. Between point of views I'll have this (-A-R-U-J-I-, or the other character's name)

Chapter one: A Stranger in the night

* * *

-A-R-U-J-I- 

In the dark of night, with a snowstorm blowing, a small figure cloaked in black ran hurriedly though a thick forest, jumping over logs and ducking low branches. The figure turned to look over it's shoulder, it's wide topaz eyes wide in suppressed fear. Upon turning, it's hood was ripped back, and a feminine face was reviled, toped with short, midnight black hair, snarled by the wind and caked in mud. Coming into a clearing she suddenly came to a stop, staring in awe at the huge castle in front of her.

"Aye…that is such a beautiful castle…and so …big! I could probably take shelter there until the storm is though…" The girl whispered to herself, pulling her clock around her tighter, and making up her mind sherushedthe last several feet to reach the offered safety of the dark castle.

Creeping slowly up to the large black, dingy doors, Aruji gently pushed them open, and found herself in a gigantic antechamber, with round basins filled with flames -on stands- in rows down the length of the room. Looking around nervously, she found the dark room empty of all life. Sighing in relief she rushed to the nearest flame, and warmed herself by it, before walking to the doorway at the end of the room -out of the frigid wind- and curled up in exhaustion.

-A-L-E-E-R-A-

Aleera woke up as soon as the sun fell beneath the horizon, as always. As soon as she opened her eyes, she felt a presence of something besides herself and her master. Fully awake now she dematerialized and rematerialized in Dracula's room, just as he himself was getting up.

"Master, there is another being present here." Aleera said at once. Dracula looked at her before closing his eyes momentarily and nodding.

"Yes. Let's investigate." Dracula replied calmly. Aleera nodded in response. The both of them swept quietly though the halls and soon came to the antechamber. Aleera saw a small figure wearing a black cloak huddled in the doorway. Aleera glanced at Dracula, and he smirked. Smirking back she dove at the figure, Dracula leaping with her. They had barely moved more then a foot when the figure jerked upright, turning to face them. Aleera saw that it was a young girl, withshort dark brown hair and wide topaz eyes. Upon seeing them the girl screeched and leapt to her feet, racing towards the exit.

-D-R-A-C-U-L-A-

Dracula smirked when he saw the girl screech in fear, leaping up to try and escape. He found her eyes interesting, and there was something inhuman about her. Chuckling to himself he leapt to block her escape. She came to a halt and turned on her heel, dodging past Aleera and racing down the long hallway, going deeper into the maze-like castle. Aleera shrieked and chased the girl, Dracula right behind her. He always enjoyed a good chase. The taste of fear always added so much to the blood.

-A-R-U-J-I-

Aruji opened her eyes slightly when she felt the presence if two people -no vampires- behind her. _Oh no! And they must be strong! _Feeling them move towards her she sat up and looked behind her. What she saw first was a young woman, with fiery red hair, and gleaming fangs. And behind her…Aruji's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her chest, but it wasn't out of fear. The man was the singly most handsome man, or vampire, that she had ever laid her eyes on. He had long dark black hair, and beautiful dark electric blue eyes. Gathering her scattered wits, she realized who he must be. _Ahh! It's Dracula and his bride Aleera! Not good! Very bad! _Letting out a horrified screech she scrambled to her feet and darted for the exit.

She had merely gone 5 strides when Dracula appeared in her path. Twisting on her heel she ran back the way she had come, and using her extraordinary speed she ducked past Aleera and ran down the hall, hearing the other two give chase. Twisting down a narrow hallway she ducked into a door that was slightly ajar. Diving under a desk and hiding behind some dusty boxes, she held her breath.

But her rest was short lived, for in the next moment, Dracula appeared before her, and Aleera behind. Aruji realized instantaneously that she was now trapped between the wall, the box, Dracula, and Aleera. Taking a chance, Aruji whipped around and tried to rush bodily past Aleera. She had just taken her first step when she was pulled up short, something -or someone- had grabbed her hair. Know that it was Dracula, Aruji snarled, and allowed her fangs to grow, as well as her claws, as she whipped back around and slashed at Dracula's hand. He was so startled that he dropped his hold on her hair, allowing her to dodge past him to the side and proceed out of the room and further down the narrow hall.

-D-R-A-C-U-L-A-

Dracula chuckled as he gave chase to the frightened girl. This was turning out to be much more fun then he previously assumed. He saw her duck down a hall, and followed, Aleera at his side. Seeing her dive into a room on the left, he gestured to Aleera, and the two of the vanished, appearing fore and aft of the startled girl. He saw her come to the realization that she was trapped between the wall, the box, himself and his wife. He did not except her to try and rush Aleera again, but reacted quickly enough that she had hardly moved one step before he grabbed her by the hair.

What happened next was the most unexpected thing he could imagine. As soon as he grabbed a hold of her short, tangleddark brownhair -which he realised was actually black, but encased in mud-, her heard her snarl, _snarl_ at him. As soon as he grasped that she had snarled, she was facing him, her eyes blazing bright amber, and her fangs shining white. _Wait, fangs? This girl has fangs? She is a vampire! _He thought in shock, before she scratched him across the hand holding her captive. Still in shock his grasp on her hair loosened, and she whipped past him, running out of the room.

"Master…?" Aleera asked in shock, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Aleera, I do believe we have a vampiric guest on our hands, shall we make her comfortable?" He replied with a smirk. He saw Aleera grin back before she rushed out of the room. After a few moments he heard a screech. Walking calmly out of the small room, he saw Aleera holding a snarling young vampire.

Now that he could get a good look at her, he examined her closely. She was a good few inches shorted then Aleera, and thinner. Her hair came to her shoulders, but wasso knotted and tangled that it barely came past her chin, and was very filthy. Her face was smudged with dirt, and blood her noticed. Her eyes were blazing with anger, but he noted fear in the depths. _Good, she's afraid. _He though with a smirk, pleased with himself.

He then gave her clothes a look over, she was wearing a black cloak, ripped and torn at the hem, and was wearing grubby, tattered dress beneath it.

"I see you've had quite a time getting here young child." He said to her with a smirk, chuckling to himself when he saw her eyes widen in self-righteous ire.

* * *

Well, how do you like the first chapter? Review! 


	2. Why does she not fear him?

Disclaimer: I only own Aruji, this plot, and Aruji's people.

Mistress of Vampires  
Chapter two: Why does she not fear him?

* * *

-A-R-U-J-I-

As Aruji ran down the hall, the front of her cloak fell open, revealing her muddy, ragged green dress. Glancing down she wrinkled her nose in disgust, but she kept running. Thinking she was safe for the moment, she was unprepared to see the red haired vampiress in front of her, and with a startled screech she plowed headlong into Aleera.

Aleera used her surprise to her advantage, and she found herself trapped by the taller women, her arms trapped behind her back in a strong clawed grip. _SHIT! I can't believe that out of all the castles I could seek refuse at, it'sCount Dracula's! Not good at all! _She thought to herself in despair.Lifting her head she saw Dracula calmly strolling towards her, a smirk on his handsome face. _Dangit! Don't think things like that Aruji! Bad girl! Bad! _She thought in disgust, and turned her eyes to glare at Dracula, although she was a tad afraid of his power, and Aleera's clutch on her arms was hurting her.

She shivered slightly as she saw Dracula's eyes staring at her, and she knew he was giving her a thorough look over. And she did not like it one bit. Not one bit at all.

"I see you've had quite a time getting here young child." Dracula finally said to her with a smirk on his lips. His comment made her even more angry. But she kept her mouth shut firmly, only allowing herself the luxury of pulling her lips back to snarl at him.

"Now now now…that isn't a very nice thing to say, now is it?" Dracula said mockingly, feigning hurt. She felt Aleera tighten her grip, but she did not wince -even though it did hurt like heaven- she just snorted at Dracula's response and turned her head away.

"Well, I do believe introductions are in order my dear." Dracula said with a courtly bow, his lips in a wide mocking smile. "I am Count Vladis Dracu-" Dracula started before she cut him off.

"Draculia, I know who you are this, " she said, jerking her arms violently in an attempt to be freed "This is your first wife Aleera. You had two others, Mariska and Verona, but Van Helsing killed them." She said stoically, watching in satisfaction as Dracula stared at her dumbfounded, and pulling her arms free of Aleera's now slack grip. But she did not try to leave, she knew now it would be hopeless.

"Well now, it seems you know all about me…" Dracula said calmly, his eyes narrowed as he stalked closer towards her, "But as of this moment, I know nothing of you. Shall we remedy this?" He asked, his eyes piercing hers.

"I think not my Lord Dracula. I truly think not." She responded shortly. As soon as she finished her reply, she had to bite back a gasp as he was suddenly in her face, his hand gripping her chin roughly.

"You do, do you? Well _I_ have other ideas dear, and I _will _know." He said, his eyes glowing a electric blue. His beautiful eyes captivated her for a few moments, but by biting down hard on her own lip, she was able to pull her mind away.

"I don't think you need to know anything about me, as I plan on leaving as soon as the storm blows over." She said shortly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aleera, get her cleaned up, then we shall have a, discussion on her behavior." Dracula said shortly in response. She jerked her head up in shock and tried to dive past him once again, only to be grabbed around her waist by Aleera.

"Yes my master, I shall." Aleera said obediently. She struggled to get away from her strong grip, but it was useless, so she allowed herself to be dragged down the hall.

"Now, now, you should just tell my Master what he wants girl, then he'll let you go." Aleera said softly.

"Will he now?" Aruji replied with a raised eyebrow, clearly not believing the red head's words.

"Oh yes. Unless he has an interest in you that is." Aleera continued with a smirk. Aruji shuddered.

"Oh don't worry, my Master is not so bad. Now, can I at least know your name?" Aleera said gaily. She just sighed, and decided to answer.

"…Aruji." She said simply.

"Aruji? That is a nice name." Aleera said kindly. Aruji blushed slightly and ducked her head, lifting it moments later when she ran into Aleera. Aleera looked down at her, then gestured at the door in front of them.

"Here is the washroom Aruji. You get cleaned up, and I'll bring you a new dress to wear." With that Aleera vanished, leaving Aruji alone. Aruji realized that she now had a chance to escape, but as soon as the thought entered her mind, it left. Dracula's eyes took its place, and she found that now that she had met Count Dracula, she could not leave. So sighing in resignation, she lifted her hand to open the door, and entered the washroom.

She gasped in surprise because the room was beautiful. The walls were a burnished shade of red, and the carpets were black. There were dim light fixtures on the ceiling, and a large marble black bathtub, situated next to a beautiful vanity.

Aruji did not waste a moment before striping her cloak, dress,and her under clothes she and turned on the water.Shelet the steaming hot liquid pour into the tub until it was full and slipped in with a blissful sigh.

After allowing the scalding water sooth her sore and tight muscles, she started to scrub viciously at her grimy skin. She scrubbed until her skin was raw and red before finally deciding she was clean. The she moved onto her hair, washing, lathering, and rinsing multiple times. In fact, she had to drain and refill the tub twice she was so soiled. She just hoped Count Dracula would not mind her using so much water.

She finally concluded that she was at long last clean, and got out, wrapping a fluffy blood-red towel around herself and a second around her dripping hair, and noticed a folded green, soft looking garment on the vanity. Drying herself vigorously and letting the towel drop to the ground, she picked up the material, letting the folds come loose on their own.

She gasped at the sight before her. It was a simple dark forest green gown, but it had a beautiful hemline. There were simple flowers embroidered in a darker green among the edge of the neckline, hem, and the cuffs of the full-length sleeves.

After pulling on her underwear, but not her bra-for it was ripped beyond repair- she pulled on the dress. She was glad that the bodice was of a thicker material then the skirt, for it made a bra unneeded.

When she had it on and zipped, she stood a moment to admire herself in the mirror. She smiled for it flattered her completely. Now that she was clean, her pale white skin shown, and contrasted with the dark green of the gown.

The bodice and sleeves hugged her body comfortably, and the skirt started at her waist, flowing outward slightly before resting lightly, an inch above the plush carpet. The neckline was low, but modest, and the sleeves were off her shoulders.

She brushed her hair many times before it became a silken black waterfall that hung to just below her pale white shoulders.

Finally satisfied that she looked presentable she smiled at her reflection and walked to the door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped out.

She found Aleera waiting for her just outside the door. Aleera smiled at her, before turning and walking down the hall. Aruji stood still for all but a moment before following.

After taking so many turns that Aruji was officially lost, they arrived at a stately black door. Aleera knocked once.

"Enter." Said a voice Aruji instantly recognized as the Count's. Aleera glanced at her briefly before pushing the door open and entering. Aruji had no choice but to follow, which she did quickly, albeit nervously.

When she entered she saw the Count sitting in a large black armchair in front of a fireplace-fire blazing. He was leaning forward slightly, his elbows resting on his knees, his fingers intertwined, and his chin resting on his fingers. He looked at her contemplatively as she entered, his eyes roaming her figure in a way that made chills dance up and down her spine.

Silently berating herself for her fear, Aruji lifted her chin and met Dracula's eyes squarely. She saw his lips lift in a smirk before he sat up straighter and leaned back in the chair, his eyes mocking her.

"Well. It seems you clean up rather well youngling." He said in mockery of her slight stature. Aruji bristled at the insult and could not keep her tongue.

"I am not so young Count. I am 32 this very month." She said, her eyes blazing indignantly. She saw Dracula chuckle at her expense but reigned in her temper with a tight fist and just glared at him.

"Really now? I find that hard to believe…that some vampire would turn such a waif as you…and that you would live to gain that age, young as it may be for an immortal." He said, clearly disbelieving her age.

"Waif? Waif! My count, you _do_ have a way with words." She answered bitterly, before continuing.

"I may be a shorter then Countess Aleera, and thinner, but that does not classify one as a _waif_. And the age I have claimed is true. I will look this age for eons, until the fateful day that in my stupidity, I am cast down into oblivion." She finished her voice bitter, and strong. She saw Aleera peer at he curiously, but Dracula's expression was unreadable.

"You are a rather well spoken girl, my dear. Now, what is your name?" Dracula said in a soothing voice. Aruji realized that by having his mockery get to her she would spill the details of her life she rather he never know. Her name alone, if he knew it well, could seal her departure of the undead.

…_Well _shiiit_…this is…unfortunate. Ok Aruji 'ol girl, you keep your fat trap shut!_ She berated herself, shaking slightly in fear. She realized she had shut her eyes and opened them to see Dracula fitting her with another unreadable expression. She kept her mouth firmly shut and fixed him with a glare.

"She told me her name was Aruji, my Master." Aleera piped up after several moments of terse silence. Dracula smirked at her and Aruji winced visibly.

_Shi-iit. I forgot I told Aleera my name! I am an idiot! Not good at all! Not good at all, I just hope Dracula is not to familiar with…the Nashinichi tribe…_She thought in bitter remorse, fighting the urge to flee.

"Aruji? That is a lovely name my dear. Now, who is your sire, or siress as the case may be?" Dracula asked, giving no hint that the name meant anything to her.

Aruji clamped her mouth shut and folded her arms across her chest, refusing under any circumstance to give away more then she already have.

"Well, well, well." Dracula said, his eyes flashing in a dangerous manner. "Not inclined to talk?" He said, standing up and stalking towards her.Only of her will alone was Aruji able to keep her ground, although her mind and muscles with both screaming at her to _run_. "Let us change that shall we?"

* * *

Ikaru: Well, things are heating up here yes? What happens next? Review!  
Aruji: _Gosh...Dracula's hot...oh my...  
_Dracula: -smirks- I can hear your thoughts young one...  
Aruji_:...Shit!_Review please! 


	3. How does she know me?

Disclaimer: Like I've said, I only own Aruji, her people, and this plot. Review!

Mistress of Vampires  
Chapter three: How does she know me?

* * *

-D-R-A-C-U-L-A-

"Now, now, now…that isn't a very nice thing to say, now is it?" Dracula said mockingly, placing his hand on his chest, feigning hurt, amusement in his eyes.. He saw Aleera tighten her grip on the girl's arm, but the girl just snorted indignantly at his response.

"Well, I do believe introductions are in order my dear." He said, bowing low in front of her before smiling mockingly up at her.. "I am Lord Vladis Dracu-" He started before the girl cut him of abruptly.

"Draculia, I know who you are this, "The girl said which shocked him, twitching her shoulders slightly with a grimace. "This is your first wife Aleera. You had two others, Mariska and Verona, but Van Helsing killed them." She ended with an expressionless face. _How does she know us? My name, my wives? Who is she? The girl who knows of me, and my dealings with Gabriel_. He thought shocked.

"Well now, it seems you know all about me…"He said slowly, stalking closer to her, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, "But as of this moment, I know nothing of you. Shall we remedy this?" He asked, his eyes piercing hers. He would get her to talk, his hypnosis was powerful.

"I think not my Lord Dracula. I truly think not." She responded shortly. He bit back an infuriated growl and grabbed her chin roughly in his hand, pulling her eyes up to meet his. He heard her gasp -although she tried to hide it- and gained pleasure in the fact that he had caused her discomfort.

"You do, do you? Well _I_ have other ideas dear, and I _will _know." He said, his eyes glowing a electric blue. He saw her become captivated by his gaze, but before he could gain control, she freed herself by biting down hard on her own lip, and she was able to pull her mind away.

"I don't think you need to know anything about me, as I plan on leaving as soon as the storm blows over." She said shortly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aleera, get her cleaned up, then we shall have a, discussion on her behavior." Dracula said shortly in response. She jerked her head up in shock and tried to dive past him once again, only to be grabbed around her waist by Aleera.

"Yes my master, I shall." Aleera said obediently. She struggled to get away from her strong grip, but it was useless, so she allowed herself to be dragged down the hall.

As soon as the left his sight he stood in though for many moments before walking to his study.

As he entered he waved his hand at the empty fireplace, thus starting a fire, and sat down in the armchair before it, there to brood.

_She is a vampire, that much I know for certain. She knows of me, and my wives, and of Gabriel. Although she only knew him by 'Van Helsing'. But then, I am well known for my dealings with the devil, and one of my sirelings may well have been her sire, or siress. I will find out. She will not hide her thoughts from me for long. No, not long at all._ As his thoughts went on in much the same manner, he relaxed.

After a fair amount of time, he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." He said shortly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his chin on his intertwined fingers. He stared contemplatively at the door.

Aleera was the first though, and the beautiful women who entered behind her almost made him loose his composure. After a spilt second of awe, he realized that this was indeed the girl from before, her eyes were the same. But now she was lovely.

Her dark black hair, which hung in soft waves around her face to just below her shoulders, lay in stark contrast to her pale, pure alabasterskin.

She was wearing a simple dark green dress, with darker green flowers embroidered on all the edges. He noted that her dainty feet were bare, and realized that she had come here, though the snow, barefooted. Not that cold mattered to an immortal, but still.

He saw that his gaze was making her nervous, and took his time admiring her slim figure. He smirked when she steeled herself and met him square in the eyes.

"Well. It seems you clean up rather well youngling." He said in mockery of her slight stature. Aruji bristled at the insult and snapped back,

"I am not so young Count. I am 32 this very month." She said, her eyes blazing indignantly. Dracula chuckled, as he could hardly believe her. She couldn't be older then 16-17. Although as an immortal one does not exactly age, but also, one is not turned so young, and she had such a short temper.

"Really now? I find that hard to believe…that some vampire would turn such a waif as you…and that you would live to gain that age, young as it may be for an immortal." He said mocking her. He saw her eyes blaze darker in fury and waited for her response.

"Waif? Waif! My count, you _do_ have a way with words." She answered bitterly, before continuing.

"I may be a shorter then Countess Aleera, and thinner, but that does not classify one as a _waif_. And the age I have claimed is true. I will look this age for eons, until the fateful day that in my stupidity, I am cast down into oblivion." She finished her voice bitter, and strong. Dracula looked at her in new respect. _Well, she is not so ignorant as to believe that immortality does not mean that she can't die. She is in fact, rather well spoken. And yes, she is shorter and thinner then Aleera, but she does not seem to realize that I am merely baiting her, she is so easy to read. I will get my answers. I must admit though, it was rather, insightful of her to address Aleera as 'Countess' though. Interesting. Is seems as though she says our titles out of politeness sake, and not as if she sees herself as inferior…hmm._ Dracula thought, keeping his face free of all the emotions running though him.

"You are a rather well spoken girl, my dear. Now, what is your name?" Dracula said in a soothing voice calculated to send her into a trance. He saw her start, and it seemed she came to the realization that he was baiting her. He saw her look angry, before she shook slightly in what may have been fear.

_She caught on to my game it seems…well, that just changes the rules. Makes things more interesting. Yes…_He thought, waiting for the opportune moment.

She had her eyes tightly shut and seemed to be talking to herself.

_Talking to her self now? Oh this is the most amusement I've had in ages…_He thought in glee. When she opened her eye she turned to look at him and glared.

"She told me her name was Aruji, my Master." Aleera piped up after several moments of terse silence. Dracula turned to look at his wife and smiled at her before smirking at the shocked women. Aruji. He saw he wince.

Lovely. We found something. Aruji? Why does that name sound so…familiar? Hmm… I will find out soon enough, Aruji will tell.

"Aruji? That is a lovely name my dear. Now, who is your sire, or siress as the case may be?" Dracula asked, looking at her curiously, pinning his electric blue eyes on her.

Aruji clamped her mouth shut and folded her arms across her chest, refusing to answer. Dracula was starting to become impatience with the girl, not that he was ever known for his patience.

"Well, well, well." Dracula said, his eyes flashing in a dangerous manner. "Not inclined to talk?" He said, standing up and stalking towards her. He was pleased that she stood her ground, but he wanted her to _speak_. "Let us change that shall we?"

As soon as he finished he grabbed the unsuspecting women by her throat and lifted her off the ground, holding her against the wall. She looked frightened for a few moments before her expression turned into a scowl and her claws grew. He allowed his own fangs and claws to grow, and dug his claws into her throat slightly, electing a gasp of pain from her.

"You _will_ tell me Aruji." He said fiercely, turning his hypnotic eyes on her. He saw her wither a few moments before going limp.

"…I…can't…tell…you." She gasped out slowly, her eyes shining in pure fear now. Dracula lifted her higher with a snarl.

"You _will!_" he repeated.

"…I…don't have a sire or siress!" She cried out in a strangled voice. His eyes narrowed. _What kind of fool does she take me for?_ He thought before throwing her across the room then stalking over to stand above her.

"What kind of fool do you take me for? Not have a sire or siress?" He echoed his thoughts at her, infuriated. He saw her shiver in fright, and her mouth opened.

"I…can't. I…Was…born…no…you mustn't! Me…my parents…I'm…a Nashinichi!" She babbled before gasping and covering her mouth with both her hands, looking absolutely horrified. As soon as her words sunk into his brain, and Dracula realized the implications of what she said, her name clicked.

Growling her picked her up again, digging his claws into her throat further.

"Aruji Nashinichi. The only daughter of Mikoto and Reifujin? The Bloodless vampires?" He demanded. He saw Aleera's confused expression and answered her question before she could voice it.

"The Nashinichi, do not create more of their kind but biting, they are actually _born_. Unlike our children, whom are unable to live." He spat at the women in his claws, and saw Aleera's dismayed, and jealous expression.

"Now…you Nashinichi scum, just what in the 9 depths of hell are you doing _here!_" He demanded savagely. She looked at him in entry for a few seconds before whimpering.

"I'm escaping! I-" She gasped, looking frightened, and not just of what he could do to her.

"I…please…let me go! They…They'll find me! Find you! Bad! Killing! Death! Let me go! They can't! I have to, get…have to get away!" She babbled in fright, the last word coming out in a screech of utter terror. Dracula was shocked by her fear, and dropped her. She glanced at him once before scrambling to her feet and attempting to scamper away. Before she could move, he grabbed her by her hair, and lowered his face to her's.

"Who isafter you?" He demanded. She turned her wide panic stricken eyes at him and said one word.

"Werewolves."

* * *

Ikaru: -rubs her hands together- veddy, veddy, interesting yes? Review for more!  
Aruji:...-whimpers- 


	4. Me and my big mouth!

Disclamier: I don't own a thing! Besides Aruji, her people, this plot, and Dracula! -Dracula's glowering from a coner where he lay tied with holy rope- Heh, ok, no I don't. -he dissapears-...I wish I did though...oh well. Read and Review!

Mistress of Vampires  
Chapter four: Me and my big mouth!

* * *

-A-R-U-J-I- 

"Well, well, well." Dracula said, his eyes flashing in a dangerous manner. "Not inclined to talk?" He said, standing up and stalking towards her. Only of her will was Aruji able to keep her ground, although her mind and muscles with both screaming at her to _run_. But she was inthralled by his flashing eyes, and although they flashed with anger and power, she was not afraid, in fact, those dangerous eyes attracted her. Shaking herself out of her stupor she heard him continue with his sentance, prowling towards her like a panther stalking it's prey. "Let us change that shall we?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he grabbed her around the throat. She stared at him in fright for a few moments before her anger took hold and she grew her claws out. But before she could claw his arms, he let his own fangs and claws grow, and dug his claws into her neck. She gasped in pain. _Shit…he can't find out! I can't talk!_ She thought in alarm.

"You _will_ tell me Aruji." He said fiercely, turning his hypnotic eyes on her. She stared at his luminescent electric blue eyes, and found herself getting lost in their glory. She fought the hold but finally went limp. _So…beautiful…Dracula is…but...I can't tell! He and Aleera will be in danger if I do! And I should definitly _not_ be getting attracted to mine enimies!_

"…I…can't…tell…you." She gasped out slowly, her eyes shining in pure fear now. Dracula lifted her higher with a snarl.

"You _will!_" he repeated.

"…I…don't have a sire or siress!" She cried out in a strangled voice. _He'll guess who I am for sure no! Damnit! I think it would be best if I just let him kill me! _She thought in bitterness.

She saw his eyes narrower at her in disbelief and anger. _My Devil, can he not put two and two together?_ She thought before he threw her across the room then stalking over to stand above her.

"What kind of fool do you take me for? Not have a sire or siress?" He yelled at her, infuriated. She started shivering in dread and could not stop the words from pouring out of her traitorous mouth.

"I…I…Was…born…me…my parents…I'm…a Nashinichi!" She babbled before gasping and covering her mouth with both her hands, absolutely dismayed. _He knows! He knows now! I see it sinking in! It clicked! He knows who I am! Oh why did I come here, why!_ She thought, almost breaking down into sobs.

Growling her picked her up again, digging his claws into her throat further. She knew he was drawing blood, but she did not feel the pain, so lost she was in dispair.

"Aruji Nashinichi. The only daughter of Mikoto and Reifujin? The Bloodless vampires?" He demanded coldly. "The Nashinichi, do not create more of their kind but biting, they are actually _born_. Unlike our children, whom are unable to live." He spat at her, but she knew he was directing his comment at Aleera.And turning her gaze to the older vampiressshe saw Aleera's dismayed and jealous expression. _Oh yes…their children are born dead aren't they…that is the main rift between the Vampires…and the Nashinichi…_

"Now…you Nashinichi scum, just what in the 9 depths of hell are you doing _here!_" He demanded savagely. She looked at him in entry for a few seconds before whimpering. _Don't talk, please don't talk Aruji. Please…_she begged herself silently before her mouth opened on it's own accord and more words spilled out.

"I'm escaping! I-" She gasped, a though striking her. _No…they've been tracking me…I'll _never_ escape…they will kill me no matter what…and they will find me here, find Dracula and Aleera, the will die too! Just…like…everyone…else._ She thought in utter despair…feeling her heart fall to her toes, and a chill settling over her like a mantle of doom.

"I…please…let me go! They…They'll find me! Let me go! They can't! I have to, get…have to get away!" She babbled in fright, the last word coming out in a screech of utter terror. Even with her mind half gone from her distress, she still felt him drop her. She glanced at him once before scrambling to her feet and attempting to scamper away. Before she could move, he grabbed her by her hair, and lowered his face to her's.

"Who is after you." He demanded. She turned her wide panic stricken eyes at him and said one word.

"Werewolves." She said. That one single word stripped almost all of her sanity away, the two syllables inset with layers of panic. She saw Dracula's eyes widen considerably, and he stepped away from her.

But she was to spent to try and escape, and instead she collapsed in a ungraceful heap on the floor. And finally, after all the horrors, after the days of keeping it pent up inside her heart, she cried. She cried in great heart wrenching sobs, curling up into as tight as ball as she could manage, and dug her hands into her thick hair.

A few moments after she started crying she felt comforting arms engulf her. She had just enough sanity in her mind left to recognize the presence as Aleera, before she gave herself completely into her fear, her anguish, and her pain. She curled into the comfort Aleera offered, and wept.

It seemed to her that she wept for hours, days, but after a short while she heard Dracula's voice ring out though her sobs, and heard Aleera yell back. She could not distinguish what they were saying, but knew that they were talking about her, and that the outcome would decide her future.

* * *

Read and Review! 


	5. Broken Child, Frail Women

Disclaimer: All I own is this plot-line, Aruji, and her people (Nashinichi which means "Without Blood" in japanese, signifying that they are vampires who don't drink blood.)

Mistress of Vampires  
Chapter five: Broken Child, Frail Women.

* * *

-D-R-A-C-U-L-A-

Dracula's eyes widened in absolute astonishment. _Werewolves? Werewolves! _He took a step back, and excepted her to once again make for the exit. What she did instead left him flat-footed.

She stared at him with blank eyes for but a moment before folding in on herself, curling herself into a small ball of anguish, and wept. She wept in such a way it made his heart ache. He watched her pulling at her hair, as she howled in grief and pain.

He saw Aleera suddenly rush over to Aruji's side, and saw her put her arms around the girl soothingly, and protectively, almost...possesivly.

Aruji seemed to recognize Aleera, for she turned to curl into her embrace, her crying still as strong as it was to begin with.

After a few seconds everything sunk in and he stalked over, glaring at Aleera, who glared right back. Dracula was momentarily at a loss for words at this blatant act of disobedience, but he ignored it for the time being and went on.

"Aleera, just what do you _think_ you are _doing_?" He asked in irritation, which bordered on fury. She gazed back at him with a set face and answered.

"What does it look like my Master?" She said in resentment.

"Why are you comforting _her?_" he spat in disgust.

"She needs it! She needs me! Can you not _hear_ her master? She is being torn up inside by whatever it is that grieves her!" She yelled back, hugging the frail young women to her tightly, and her eyes bright in fury and pain. He glared at her still, drowning out the tormented fill sobs of the inconsolable women.

"She said Werewolves are after her. _Werewolves_ Aleera! They are bound to follow her _here!_ She needs to be gotten rid of! He people probably sent her here to lead the damn Werewolves to _us_! She is just a danger to us!" He yelled in fury. To his surprise Aleera just yelled back.

"She obviously came to that conclusion long before you Master! She has been trying to escape, she doesn't want the Werewolves to find us!" She said vindictively. He just stared at her, then stared at the brokenwomen-child in her arms before walking to stand before the still blazing fire -staring into the depths. He stayed silent for many long moments, the crackling of the fire and the howling from Aruji being the only sounds.

"What to you propose we do then dear Aleera?" He asked finally.

"I…do not know my Master. But…we need to protect her." Aleera answered softly.

"And why is that my dear Aleera?" He asked in irritation. "Why must we _need_ protect her?"

"Because…I like her my Master. Iv'e never had a child live yet, and I have been so lonely without Mariska and Verona…" Aleera said softly, her loneliness creeping into her words. At her words Dracula whipped his head around appalled.

"Are you suggestion I make a _wife_ of _her_ Aleera!" He demanded, taken aback. He saw Aleera's face. How saddened she looked. How fondly she looked down at the broken women.

"I think I am my Master." She answered softly." Dracula did not know what to do. Not at all. _Yes, this woman is beautiful, and her spirit intrigues me. But, she is a Nashinichi! But, that would mean, I could have children, children who would _live...No_! I will_ not_ think of such things! But, even I miss Mariska and Verona…and Aleera would love for there to be children, even if they were not of her own body…she would fawn over them…but the girl…she is my_ enemy!_ I will not help protect an enemy! _His thoughts ran rampant as he paced.

"No Aleera. No. I will not help an enemy!" He finally shouted.

"My master! Please! If she was your wife, would she not be an enemy no longer?" Aleera pleaded. Pleaded! Over the life of a Nashinichi. Dracula walked over and stared blankly down at Aruji, who was now quieting down.

She was simply whimpering now, still sorrowful though. He could not keep his gut from wrenching at the sound of her whimpers, or his heart from contracting at the sight of her anguished face.

Knowing he would regret the discussion later, he sighed.

"Very well." He said softly. He saw Aleera's face light up.

"Thank you my master…now help her." She said softly, her tone turning demanding at the last phrase. He raised an eyebrow before kneeling down and stroking Aruji's forehead in a soothing manner.

He saw her stir and she opened bleary, red eyes. He saw her eyes focus on him, and saw her shrink away in fear.

"Ple-please…I'm…." She whimpered her voice hoarse. Dracula just sighed and pulled her into his arms, before moving to sit in his chair, cradling her on his lap, Aleera hovering worriedly at his shoulder.

"I am not going to let you leave Aruji." He said simply. Her eyes widened at his statement and she attempted to struggle off of his lap.

"But…they…they've been hunting me…searching…they will find me…they're kill you! You have to! I have to go! Please!" She begged. Dracula realized that she was more frightened for his and Aleera's life then her own; and his heart grew for her. _Maybe it won't be so bad to claim her after all…_he thought to himself slowly.

"I don't_ have_ to do anything Aruji. And you are not leaving this castle. I will not permit it." He answered calmly. She fidgeted more and he saw that she was very confused.

"But…why?" She asked, close to tears.

"Because, Aleera does not want you to leave. She has grown rather…attached to you it seems, and has in fact persuaded me to claim you as my wife." He said with a smirk, watching as her eyes widened in understanding, and as her cheeks turned a very bright red due to her blush.

* * *

Ikaru: Well? Like it? Hate it? Review! 


	6. His new wife!

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing bu the Nashinichi, Aruji, and this plot.

Mistress of Vampires  
Chapter six: His new wife?

* * *

-A-R-U-J-I- 

She felt nothing but her own turmoil. Her grief, her guilt. It was her fault. Her fault they were all dead. All of them. Everyone. Her whole clan, her parents. The Werewolves had decimated them all. It was her they had wanted, and when her father refused to give her over to the Werewolves in exchange for a peace treaty – to be signed in blood and oath – the Werewolves had risen up and obliterated the whole of them. All but her. She was the soul survivor of the Nashinichi. The last of the bloodless. She did not deserve to live…she should have simply given herself to the Werewolves and saved her clan! But...that was not an option...becuse if they got her...she missed her parents! Her kingdom!

The truce had been in question for three months, but when it finally came out that _she _was what the Werewolves wanted in exchange for peace, her father had forbade it instantly. The Werewolves had given them a week to change their minds. Her father stood by his decision, and her people behind him. The Werewolves killed every last infant. That had been seven days ago, they had been hunting her since.

She howled in her grief, not at all comforted by the soothing arms holding her lovingly, protectively. She did not know how long she wailed, but it seemed eons.

But finally, her voice died out, her emotions numbed her body, leaving herbone weary. What finally brought her back was a gentle stroke on her forehead. The hand that comforted her sent an electrical shock though her nerves. She knew who it was the moment he touched her forehead.

Dracula.

Opening her eyes wearily, she saw to her dismay that she was correct. It was he.

"Ple-please…I'm…." She whimpered her voice hoarse. Before she could continue she saw Dracula sighed before he pulled her into his arms, and moved to sit in his chair, cradling her on his lap. Aleera hovering at his shoulder. That move shocked her greatly, and to her utter disgust, she enjoyed the feelings of his arms around her. _Dangit, he's about to kill me and I just got though lamenting of the death of my people, and all I can think about is how strong and handsome he is. Dang hormones. _She thought in disgust.

"I am not going to let you leave Aruji." He said simply. Her eyes widened at his statement and she attempted to struggle off of his lap. _What? What does he mean? Does that mean he is going to kill me? Or use me as bait for the Werewolves!_ She thought, her mind still muggy. _But wait, I _want _to die, to join my people in oblivion! Don't I? I...did...but now..._

"But…they…they've been hunting me…searching…they will find me…they're kill you! You have to! I have to go! Please!" She begged. _Please let me go Dracula, now that I've met you, I can't bear to see you come to harm! I know our people have been enemies, but I think I may easily fall in love with you! And Aleera is like the elder sister I never had! And _will _now_ _never have…_She pleaded in her mind, thinking words she dare not say out in the open for them to hear.

"I don't _have_ to do anything Aruji. And you are not leaving this castle. I will not permit it." He answered calmly. She did not understand what he was getting at.

"But…why?" She asked, close to tears.

"Because, Aleera does not want you to leave. She has grown rather…fond of you it seems, and has in fact persuaded me to claim you as my wife." He said with a smirk. She stared at him blankly for a few moment before all his words sunk in.

_Oh. My. Devil. Did he just say! Does that mean…what the heaven? Aleera? Wants…me…to stay! And become Dracula's newest bride! I…suppose she must be lonely, and maybe she sees me as a younger sister…but…Dracula…wants _me_ for a wife? Oh my…oh my, oh my! But, I can't put them in danger! But oh…to have a family again…and Dracula as my husband! It's more then I could have ever wished for!_ Aruji thought, her mind in turmoil. She felt her cheeks growing warm, and knew she was blushing.

"I take it then my dear, that you have no disagreement?" Dracula asked in his smooth voice, a smirk on his lips. All Aruji could do was shake her head slightly, and smile at him.

She noticed that Aleera was not there, but before she could question her new kin's disappearance, she was back, handing what looked like a damp cloth to Dracula. He took the cloth before turning and gently wiping her face clean of all the damage her tears had caused. His gentleness shocked her, and caused her to blush further; which made Dracula chuckle.

"Now dear, I know you have no qualms with this, and neither does Aleera; but your father and I have never been on the best of terms, what would he think of this?" Dracula asked her, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. His question almost made her faint. As it was she went limp in grief.

"...Father…"She moaned in agony, causing Dracula to look at her with what appear to be _worry_ in his eyes.

"Dead…he's dead…they're all _dead_! It's _my_ fault!" She whimpered, starting to cry again. But before she could she felt two cool hands on the side of her face, lifting her head up so she could see his eyes.

"Don't cry Aruji. You've already cried too much -any more will hurt you. Now take a deep breath and tell me what happened." He said slowly and calmly, staring into her eyes. She could not have denied him any more then she could have killed all the Werewolves with a thought, so taking a deep calming breath, she started.

"The…peo- Werewolves…my fault...I...Father..."She faltered, unsure as to where to begin. Sighing she decided to just start at the beginning.

"As you probably well know, the Nashinichi were at war with the Werewolves more then they ever were with the Vampires." She started slowly, continuing when she saw Dracula's nod. "Well, the Werewolves proposed a business proposition that we couldn't refuse. We give them something that they want, and the sign a peace treaty with us." She said, then continued before Dracula could comment.

"It was to be signed in blood, and swore by oath. Not an easy peace this would be to break. It seemed like a glorious idea, a wonderful plan. That was three months ago. But when it finally got out what they wanted in return, my father absolutely refused. Point blank. They gave us a week to change our minds. Father held steadfast to his refusal, and his ...my...people behind him. So, seven days ago…the werewolves…slaughtered every…last Nashinichi…save for myself. Even theinfants were slaughtered! " She finished, hiding her face in Dracula's chest. She felt him wrap his arms around her shoulders and he held her.

"Aruji…what did they want?" He asked her softly. Aruji could not bring herself to answer.

"Aruji, tell me." Dracula repeated in a firmer tone, but still soothing. Taking a deep breath she responded.

"…Me." She said in a choked sob. "They wanted _me_!"

* * *

And her past comes to light! Review! 


	7. What Powers are these?

Disclaimer: All I own is Aruji, the Nashinichi, and this plot. So please don't sue.

Mistress of Vampires  
Chapter seven: What powers?

* * *

-D-R-A-C-U-L-A-

"I take it then my dear, that you have no disagreement?" Dracula asked in his smooth voice, smirking. His smirk widened as he saw that all she could do was nod, a shy smile on her adorable face.

Aleera whom had been hovering over his shoulder worriedly left him momentarily. When she returned she handed him a damp cloth. He glanced at her briefly, raising an eyebrow in question. She smiled shyly with a nod in Aruji's direction.

Taking the cloth he gently wiped her face clean from all her tears. Her eyes were red, and her face streaked. When he finished he handed the cloth back to Aleera, and noted Aruji's stunned expression. He chuckled and saw her flush slightly.

"Now dear, I know you have no qualms with this, and neither does Aleera; but your father and I have never been on the best of terms, what would he think of this?" He asked her with a smirk. For if he knew he father, he would not take this lightly; it would be war all over again. He saw her normal pale pallor faded even more until she looked like a sheet, and her eyes widened considerably. _Did she run away? Poor dear forgot about him it seems…_He thought to himself.

"...Father…"She moaned in a heart-wrenching manner, which caused his heart to twist painfully as he looked down at her in pity.

"Dead…he's dead…they're all _dead_! It's _my_ fault!" She whimpered, starting to cry again. But before she could he placed two cool hands on the side of her face, lifting her head up so she could see his eyes.

"Don't cry Aruji. You've already cried too much -any more will hurt you. Now take a deep breath and tell me what happened." He said slowly and calmly, staring into her eyes. She gazed at him blankly for a few moments, looking dazed before taking a deep breath and starting.

"The…peo- Werewolves…my fault...I...father..."She faltered, looking unsure. _Werewolves! What's this about? And what did her father do?_He thought in worry. After giving a dejected sigh she continued.

"As you probably well know, the Nashinichi were at war with the Werewolves more then they ever were with the Vampires." She started slowly, continuing when he nodded. "Well, the Werewolves proposed a business proposition that we couldn't refuse. We give them something that they want, and the sign a peace treaty with us." Aruji said, then continued before he could comment.

"It was to be signed in blood, and swore by oath. Not an easy peace this would be to break. It seemed like a glorious idea, a wonderful plan. That was three months ago. But when it finally got out what they wanted in return, my father absolutely refused. Point blank. They gave us a week to change our minds. Father held steadfast to his refusal, and his people behind him. So, seven days ago…the werewolves…slaughtered every…last Nashinichi…save for myself. Even the infants were slaughtered!" She finished, hiding her face in his chest. Without even needing to think about it he wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders and held her to him protectively.

"Aruji…what did they want?" He asked her softly. She did not answer him, but kept her face buried in his chest.

"Aruji, tell me." Dracula repeated in a firmer tone, but still soothing. Taking a deep breath she responded.

"…Me." She said in a choked sob. "They wanted _me_!" Dracula just stared down at her in unadulterated shock, and before he could even blink she pushed off of his lap with a strangled sob and rushed out of the room.

He waved his hand absently at Aleera, silently telling her to stay put as he ran out of the room after Aruji.

When he got past the door he saw her turn the corner to the left, and he flew after her. _Damn, she's going to hurt herself if I don't catch her soon._ He thought in despair. Disappearing he then reappeared right in front of her, and grabbed her before she could do more then yelp in surprise. Wrapping his arms around her again he pulled her towards him and held her.

"Please...Dracula…" She begged, clinging to him. "Let me go, they'll find me…and hurt you…and Aleera!" She pleaded, looking beseechingly up at him. He stroked her hair, attempting to calm her down.

"I'm not letting you leave my dear, and Aleera and myself can certainly handle ourselves." He saw though, that his words did nothing to comfort the terrified young Nashinichi; so he picked her up and walked calmly into his room, and sat down on a small couch, Aruji still cradled in his arms.

"Now, Aruji. Why did they want you? Why did they want you enough to offer an absolute peace treaty for you?" He asked her once she had calmed down a bit. She looked very nervous, and frightened.

"I…can't say." She said, looking down at her hands; hands, which she were wringing together. Placing a finger under her chin he lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Aruji. Tell me, I'll protect you." He said softly. Aruji looked a little less nervous, but she ducked her head again. Lifting her face upwards again with one finger, he bent down and gently placed his lips over her's. He felt her start and pulled back slowly, gazing down at her now flushed face.

"I won't hurt you. Whatever reason they want you; you're my bride now, or soon to be anyways. I won't change my mind." He said softly. She looked blankly at him for a very long moment before cautiously nodding.

"It…It is because…I'm different…" She stuttered softly.

"How so?"

"Well...I…um." She looked down at her hands again blankly before squirming out of his lap. "I…have powers. Powers that I shouldn't have." She said in a bland tone of voice, and he saw that her eyes were glazed over slightly.

"What powers would those be?" He asked curiously. Aruji stared at him blankly for a few moments before turning away and seemingly examined the layout of the room. He knew she was going to answer, so stayed silent. After a long moment, she walked slowly over to a potted plant, gazing blankly down at it, before snapping back to herself.

"I…have two powers one…" She reached out a tentative hand and merely brushed her fingertip against one of the grayish-green leaf and it grew. Grew very fast. "Is that I can accelerate the growth of any plant I wish, although I must be in physical contact with said plant for the duration." She continued before pulling her hand away as if burnt. The bush, which had now sprouted a good two feet bigger, stopped growing.

He watched her in interest and Aruji looked at him over her shoulder briefly before turning back to the plant, her face hard.

"And…my second power, the cause of all my sorrow…" She said softly, bringing her hands in front of her, palms together. She took a deep breath and then he saw her fold her fingers together before she made several very fast, and complicated hand motions, ending with her hands cupped together. She then breathed gently into her hands, and he saw a odd mist settle within her hands before sinking into her skin. She reached out tentatively, touching the plant with the tip of her finger. It instantly turned to stone.

* * *

Whoa...read and review! 


	8. Flashbacks and Flash fowards

Disclaimer: You know the drill. All I own is Aruji and the Nashinichi.

Mistress of Vampires  
Chapter Eight: Flashbacks, and Flash forwards.

* * *

A-R-U-J-I

Aruji sobbed fretfully before sliding out of Dracula's arms and dashing out of the room, darting down the hall. Her feet were flying and before long she came to the corner and slide around, her stride not faltering. She heard the distinct sound of Dracula's footfalls echoing though the empty hall behind her, and picked up her pace, tears streaming down her cheeks. The next moment, before she could more then let out a strangled yelp of shock, she plowed headlong into Dracula's chest, and would have fallen if not for his arms going around her waist and holding her steady almost instantly.

"Please...Dracula…" She begged, clinging to him. "Let me go, they'll find me…and hurt you…and Aleera!" She pleaded, looking up at him. He stroked her hair, as if attempting to calm her down.

"I'm not letting you leave my dear, and Aleera and myself can certainly handle ourselves." He said softly before he picked her up and walked calmly into a second room -his room she could instinctively tell-, and sat down on a small couch, Aruji still cradled in his arms.

"Now, Aruji. Why did they want you? Why did they want you enough to offer an absolute peace treaty for you?" He asked her once she had calmed down a bit. She really did not want to say. Her reasons…she didn't want to alienate Dracula, not now that she'd come to love him, and care deeply for Aleera as well. To feelings confused her, for she had just now met the two of them, but already she never wanted to leave. And her differences, what the werewolves wanted, had made trouble enough for her even among her own people. In fact, there were only a select few her were not afraid of her, or disgusted with her.

"I…can't say." She said, looking down at her hands; hands, which she were wringing together. She stared at her hands morosely, and considered simply cutting them off and saving a lot of people a lot of trouble. Before that thought could finish or have a chance to actually grow into any sort of plan she felt a strong cool finger under her chin, gently forcing her head up. Her eyes met with him and held.

"Aruji. Tell me, I'll protect you." He said softly. Aruji felt the corners of her lips raising slightly in a tentative smile but lowered her head again quickly to hide her fear. Before she could do more then breath out once, she felt his finger under her chin once again, and this time she lifted her head just a bit faster, to be met with the shock of his warm soft lips on her own. She felt like she had been electrocuted, in a good way. A tingle ran from where his lips covered her and down her spine, all the way to her toes, and with it brought a sudden wave of peace. Realizing all of a sudden that _Dracula_ was actually _kissing her_ made her jolt upwards a bit in shock as it registered in the fogs of her mind, and she felt him pull back slowly. Glancing up she noticed he had a insufferable smirk on his face. She felt the strong urge to kiss him again but fought it down. Now was not the time.

"I won't hurt you. Whatever reason they want you; you're my bride now, or soon to be. I won't change my mind." He said softly. She just stared at him for a moment, her thoughts a maelstrom of activity. _He will find out one day…no matter what I do to hide my differences, he will find out. And then what? For betraying him he may well give me over to the werewolves. But…if I tell him he may become so disgusted or frightened that he gives me over anyway! It's a lose-lose situation!_ She thought her thoughts swirling downward in quick secession. But another thought popped up. _But what if he accepts me for who I am? Like my parents, my friends, few as they were…maybe…he might…I have to cling to this hope. I'll tell…I will._

"It…It is because…I'm different…" She started quietly.

"How so?"

"Well...I…um." She looked down at her hands again blankly before squirming out of his lap. "I…have powers. Powers that I shouldn't have." She said, memories flashing back, horrible ones. She fought back their hold on her mind and strived to stay here, in the present.

"What powers would those be?" He asked curiously. Aruji stared at him for a few moments before turning away examined the layout of the room.

The floor was a black tile she saw, and the walls dark, worn stone. There was a big fireplace against the wall behind the couch Dracula was still sat in, and off to either sides more tapestries. She didn't take the time at the moment to do more then give them a cursory glance, vowing silently to herself that if all went well she would examine them all at length. To the front of the room was the door to the hall, and yet another tapestry. This one though did not end at the floor, but several feet above. And under said tapestry was a small table…with a potted plant growing on it. It was a small little thing she saw, but green with health.

She slowly walked to the plant, her feet moving on their own accord and her mind sinking into a fog. She remembered how she had come upon it by accident, how horrible she had found it, how disturbed everyone else became and how lonely she felt.

_**Flashback: **_

_She was eight when it happened…she was exploring further into her domain, into a cavern she had never yet ventured though in her short life. As she was a very well behaved child, her parents- the Queen and King of the Nashinichi- had recently given her permission to explore further into the extensive cave systems where her people abided. _

_She was just warned sternly not to get lost, not to leave lightened areas, and not to leave the caves into the dangerous outside. Leaving the caves were forbidden, unless it was to feed, which the need do only once a month, and her 'meals' had always been brought to her._

_Her people always prided themselves on being neater then their vampiric counterparts, for they fed on the emotions of a human –leaving them alive if a bit unsettled- while the Vampires ate their blood. _

_And as it was, she knew she was coming dangerously near to an exit to the cave system. She felt it in the air, and smelt it. She smelt something which could only be pine, and moss._

_She knew she should not leave the cave. She knew the dangers, knew how angry her parents would be. Truly she did. But the call of outside, of a new environment to explore, to see the moon or the stars for once in her life…It was all to much for her to stand._

_She was very fortunate indeed that the sun was not out, for it would be just as fatal to her as to the rest of the Nashinichi and the Vampires. But while the sun was not out, the moon and stars were. And she saw them, for the first time in her life, and it was glorious._

_What she saw took her breath away. The sky was a deep midnight blue, strewed about which with specks of white. Glowing, flickering specks she knew to be the stars. And centerpiece to the grand display was a bright, larger round object. It was a full moon._

_She stared in awe for a very long time, although to her it seemed mere moments until her revelry was interrupted by the cracking sound of a twig. Turning clumsily in shock she shrieked. What she was a large, furry bipedal creature; with very sharp teeth. She knew suddenly that this was a mortal enemy of her kind…a werewolf._

_She backpedaled wildly in absolute fear, and tripped over a small branch. She landed sprawled on her back, seeing stars._

_The werewolf saw it's opening and lunged at her. Screaming she scrambled to her feet, cutting her elbow on a sharp rock in the effort but she hardly noticed the stinging pain or the small river of blood that flowed to length of her small pale arm and dripped down her frail, trembling fingers. She started crying as she ran; ran away from the monster, which gave a lazy chase after her, knowing she'd be easily chaught. But, she also in her panic ran directly away from her caves. _

_She tripped multiply times in her haste, as she ran blinded by tears and fear. Her knees were covered in cuts, as were her hands. But yet she somehow still seemed to be able to outrun the fierce monstrosity, which gave her pursuit._

_That is…until it suddenly appeared in the path directly in front of her. With no time to stop or turn to the side, she plowed headlong into it's furry chest, her momentum knocking it back a pace or two, and her arms coming instinctively up to catch her balance. As her arms came up, her bloodied fingertips brushed the creatures fur. And before she could blink…it turned into stone at her touch._

That had been the first incident, she had been found an hour later by her faithful servants. She was found sitting at the base of the impromptu stature, bawling and bleeding. She had been babbling and incoherent, but after three of her servants had been turned when they tried to get her up, they figured it out. The last remaining got her parents, and they managed to put a seal on her powers. She had been traumatized though…and refused to unseal herself.

But even then, people started avoiding her. She could tell that they were afraid of her even at her young age. And it tore her heart slowly apart. Piece by piece. But she never grew cold, never grew bitter. She held her head high and made her parents proud.

Shaking out of her memories she remembered where she was. She finished the walk to the plant, and gazed at its small delicate leaves, green and smooth.

"I…have two powers one…" She reached out a tentative hand and merely brushed her fingertip against one of the grayish-green leaf and it grew. Grew very fast. "Is that I can accelerate the growth of any plant I wish, although I must be in physical contact with said plant for the duration." She continued before pulling her hand away as quickly as she could in disgust. She didn't enjoy doing this spell either. It's not that she disliked plants; just that there were few around in the underground. And the ability felt…odd. That was the only way she could put it. She felt a tingling sensation in her fingers and a strange pull at the back of her mind. It unnerved her every time. The bush, which had now sprouted a good two feet bigger, stopped growing.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Dracula staring at her intently, and she turned back, equally intent on her next goal, gruesome as it may be.

"And…my second power, the cause of all my sorrow…" She said softly, bringing her hands in front of her, palms together. She took a deep breath and then she started. To unseal her 'ability', she had to do several hand motions. Ten to be precise, so as to not accidentally turn someone into stone. They had forced her to practice relentlessly so that if ever need be, she could unlock herself quickly.

She started with her hands, palms together and fingers facing up. She then folded her fingers together. And as she unfolded her fingers she shifted her wrists until her hands were once again palms together but her fingers pointed straight out. She then straightened her fingers out again, and shifted until they pointed upwards again. Then hooking her thumbs together she places her right palm on the back of her left hand, her fingers pointing to the side and the palms facing her chest. Next she snapped her right and around her left wrist and her left hand around her right wrist, her left arm overtop and her hands facing un and down, still chest level. Next she slide her palms together gain, her fingers straight out. And finally she laced her fingers together.

She paused for a brief moment before breathing gently into her hands and watched a pale mist settle within her hands before sinking into her skin. She reached out tentatively, touching the plant with the tip of her finger. It instantly turned to stone.

Is that…when I unlock that ability…absolutely everything I touch turns to stone." She continued her sentence, which she had left hanging for what seemed and eternity. After a moment she snapped back to herself out of her stupor and she quickly ran the back of her hands along each other in one ruthless action, sealing herself back up.

She refused to turn away from the stature she had recently created, afraid to see the fear and disgust in Dracula's electric blue eyes, afraid to see the hatred.

She suddenly felt strong arms wrap about her from behind, and she was pulled back into a strong chest. She felt her cheeks redden, and was shocked at how safe she felt in his arms.

* * *

Please R& R! 


	9. Now his Wife

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for my Aruji, the Nashinichi, and my convoluted plot.

AM/ WTF? She's actually posting a new chapter?! How'd that happen?! Yeah. I know. I was reviewing (and editing) My previous chapter (Which has been reposted; several new passages added) and I finally at long last got inspiration for a new chapter. It is in Aruji's POV; although it is Dracky's turn. He'll have to wait. And I am so sorry all you who might have ever read this have had to wait for such an inordinate time for me to update. I never actually thought anything through when I started the story. So I'm winging it. Forgive me please. It is simply not a high priority story for me. But as a gift to all of you I have updated every one of my stories which is not a one shot. So, enjoy! There will be fluff! No Lemons yet, but they will come, and this chapter paves the way. There is citrusy goodness though.

A-R-U-J-I

Aruji stood stiffly within Dracula's arms, although she had to fight every neuron in her body to do so. She longed to simply melt back into his embrace, to join herself to him. But she had no idea what to expect from him, and she was terrified.

Why had he approached her? Was he trying to comfort her? Or was it something more sinister? She did not notice that she was trembling until Dracula turned her in his arms and cradled her to his broad chest. His right arm was around her lower back and his right hand was in her hair, to holding her to him.

Her arms had been held stiffly to her side but now she lifted them slowly to place her palms on his chest. She stood there for a long moment, content to stay within his arms for all eternity –except when she need share with her soon-to-be-sister, Aleera, of course- but she was apprehensive over his continued silence. She took a deep breath and summoning all her strength she pushed herself away from him.

Dracula obliged and opened his arms to free her, and as she stepped back she looked up at him she quickly took in the unreadable expression on his face. For a moment she felt a stab of guilt deep in her chest, afraid she had hurt his feelings. But then she remembered that it could well be that he is covering up his disgust or hate.

His deep blue eyes stared at her with an unwavering attention and she felt her face redden with a combination of mortification and simple fear. She found herself unable to met his eyes and she lowered them fearfully to the floor.

She flinched when she felt his cool fingers beneath her chin, coaxing her head back up. When she met his eyes again they were glowing with that hypnotic electric blue she found so irresistible.

But still he stayed silent.

But suddenly she found herself unable to care. She felt her eyes closing against her will and she felt her muscles loosening. She came to the abrupt realization that he was putting her to sleep; and the first thing that came to her mind was that he was going to give her up to the werewolves.

That realization hit her like a bucket of ice water and her breath caught in her chest as she wrenched eyes away from Dracula's enthralling own as she stumbled back away from him with a gasp. She hit the table the stone plant was sitting on and she twisted herself to the side and then darted along the wall before curling up in the corner, facing away from Dracula; her arms wrapped tightly around her knees and she did not notice that she was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

She squealed in shock and fright when she was suddenly picked up –as easily as if she were to pick up a doll- and cradled in strong, iron like arms. She looked up at Dracula, her face drawn and frightened. He looked impatient and annoyed and she flinched back; but was unable to do more because he had her held so tightly and securely against his chest.

Dracula turned and walked with his lithe and cat-like grace across the room and sat with her back down in his plush black armchair. Her eyes widened in trepidation and she licked her suddenly dry lips as she refused to meet his gaze.

"Aruji." He finally spoke, and his smooth, low voice caused her to jump and her eyes darted upwards unconsciously to meet his gaze. The moment she did his hand moved to cup her check and he descended upon her, his cool smooth lips insistent and coaxing against hers. She found herself unable to resist and she pressed herself against him and gave herself to him, her eyes closing in pleasure.

His hand trailed up her cheek to bury itself in her hair and his other arm secured itself around her waist as he pulled her against him. Her legs were both over his right leg and her upper body was turned to press against his chest and she slowly slid her arms up his chest to wrap around his neck as she pulled herself tighter to him, and she absentmindedly began to wind her fingers in his thick lush hair.

He pulled away from her very slightly and began to drag his lips along her cheek and down her throat, and everywhere his lips touched seemed aflame and she gasped as she leaned her head back to allow him better access.

His hand which had been stroking her hair now ran down the side of her face, her neck, her side, and settled on her waist. His other hand grasped the other side of her waist and he lifted her up off of his lap. His left hand then slide slowly and tantalizingly along her right thigh and her lifted her leg over his lap and then settled her back down; she now straddling his lap. His right hand was placed on the small of her back and his left hand was cupped at the back of her neck.

She moaned low in her throat as she pressed herself intimately against him. She felt more then heard his dark chuckle of amusement at her reaction, but could not find it in herself to be contrite or embarrassed.

She loved the feeling of his body against her's and the feel of his hot mouth on her neck. He now moved his mouth to her collarbone and then up to the junction between her shoulder and her neck. She gasped in pleasure and arched against him, her lower body pressing tightly against his groin now and she felt his obvious desire for her and it enflamed her further. The knowledge that he wanted her so very much; when he had the beautiful and alluring Aleera to lay with; and when he had just seen her terrible power, was enough to make her faint with happiness.

But his insistent mouth would not allow her that escape, her entire being was afire with passion and she had never been more awake and aware of every nerve receptor in her body in her life.

She was finding it hard to breath at this point, but it did not really seem to matter that much considering. She never wanted Dracula to stop his ministrations; she had never felt so wonderful in her life. But she wanted more. Needed more.

She arched herself against him again, harder this time and Dracula gave a low and deep moan in response and his hands tightened almost painfully against her, but she relished in it.

He nuzzled her neck and then she started when she felt him lick the junction between her shoulder and her neck. She tightened her arms around his neck and pressed herself as tightly to him as she could manage.

She heard a hiss of indrawn breath, and the almost inaudible sound of Dracula's fangs elongating. She opened her eyes halfway –it was the most she could manage- and watched him with interest and bliss. She saw that he was intending to claim her as his own. If he did such a thing then he most certainly had no intention of turning her over to anyone. In fact, if he even let her near another male of any sort she'd be quite surprised.

She obliged him gladly by tilting her head to the side. He pulled her gently until her head was resting on his right shoulder and then he paused. She shifted her head and then laid a soft and loving kiss on his own throat. He shuddered and pulled her painfully tight to him; if she had not already been a vampire –and thus much stronger than any human- he would have broken her ribs. As it is she hardly noticed and she then licked his neck possessively, skimming her teeth along his skin. That proved to be his breaking point and he gave a low growl before releasing a hissing breath and sinking his teeth deep into the hollow between her right shoulder and her neck.

She let out an animalistic growl and her eyes closed tightly in reaction as she clung tightly to him and her body shuddered. She had been uncertain to how he would claim her –as usually when a vampire took a wife it was a female human whom he bit and claimed- seeing as how she was 

already a vampire; and especially considering she was a different breed of vampires entirely. She had been a little weary of the outcome; she had no desire to become a blood drinker, she rather preferred her current diet.

But now all her reservations were gone and she yielded herself to her husband. She felt herself weakening as he drank her blood, but he did not drink as much as he would have needed to has she been human. She spared a moment to admire his self control.

After what seemed an eternity he pulled slowly away from her, pausing to lick her neck possessively. He then pulled back entirely. She opened her eyes slowly to find him staring intently down at her.

"You are my wife now Aruji. You are mine." He told her in a serious and cool voice. Then he smiled and bent down to claim her lips once again, and though she was startled to taste her own blood on his lips she returned the gesture eagerly.

After a long timeless moment he pulled away from her, and cupped both of his cool hands around her cheeks, staring intently in her eyes.

"Now do you trust that I will never forsake you Aruji, my wife?" He asked her softly. She flushed but did not look away from him. She took a moment to gather her thoughts after his breathless ministrations and then spoke.

"Yes, my love." She replied breathlessly. She then flushed again at her bold words but Dracula gave her his infuriating smirk and she pouted. He kissed her once very gently and pulled away.

"You are very intoxicating my dear." He told her smugly. She batted her eyelashes coquettishly and smirked.

"That is good is it not, my lord?" She asked demurely. He laughed and lay his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes briefly and then reopened them, suddenly serious.

"How is it you can take so much in stride, my lord?" She asked softly, dreading the answer. Dracula was silent for a long moment.

"You need not be so formal with me Aruji." He told her gently. She began to think he was evading her question but then he spoke again.

"I knew there was something about you the moment I first saw you. And after I discovered you were Nashinichi I just grew more and more intrigued by you. Your abilities are amazing, and can be useful. They are a part of you, my wife, and I accept them as such." He explained with a small smirk. She found herself believing him absolutely and without an ounce of doubt. He truly accepted her, he was not afraid. She was elated and she threw herself against him, kissing him with all the passion she had in her body.

AN/ wow, so what you think? Like the fluff? Next chapter is Dracula's POV, and Aleera returns. Please Review! I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
